Chakkasuru (Fireball Force)
Chakkasuru (チャッカルスル) is the main protagonist from Azuma Kinboshi. Gameplay Stats *Stamina type: Explosion (colored Orange and Yellow) *Sidestep type: Normal *Jump type: Double jump *Perfect Guard type: Teleport Normal Moves *'Rush' - - Chakkasuru does a series of quick melees. ** - Chakkasuru does a punch with his left hand. ** - Chakkasuru punches with his right fist, then does a high kick to the jaw. ** - Chakkasuru follows up with another kick and finishes it with the 10 Kasai Panchi. *'Heavy' - - Chakkasuru does the following ** - Chakkasuru punches the ground ** - Chakkasuru does three kicks in a row *'Throw' - - Chakkasuru does the 20 Kasai Panchi, then kicks the opponent into the air. *'Awakening' - - Chakkasuru enters his Fire Scars Mode ripping his jacket and shirt off glowing in Firery Aura. *'Rush Up' - Up - Chakkasuru does the following. ** - Chakkasuru punches upwards. ** - Chakkasuru does a high kick to the chest and finishes it with a leaping bicycle kick. *'Rush Down' - Down - *'Smash' - Hold - *'Heavy Smash' - Hold - *'Smash Up' - Up + hold - Chakkasuru does a karate chop downwards stunning the opponent. *'Smash Down' - Down + hold - *'Pound Attack' - While jumping press Down + - *'High-Speed Counterattack' - when about to be hit - Sways his arms out knocking the opponent over. Techniques *'100 Kasai Panchi' - - Chakkasuru stands in place with his fists out, uppercutting with his left arm. If he makes contact, he will then rapidally punch the opponent 99 times and finishes it with a hard hook that launches the opponent. ---- *'Splitting Ends: Dead or Alive' - - Chakkasuru charges up and shoots a stream of fire ki energy out from his hands at the opponent. ---- *'Awaken Senses' - - Chakkasuru launches out at the opponent and punches them in the chest. ---- *'Bakuhatsu Battle' - - Chakkasuru suddenly glows in firery aura entering his Glowing Heat Mode and brings his left arm over his right infront of him concentrating on his ki entering the Glowing Heat Mode and rushes forward at the opponent. If he connects, He thrusts all 5 fingers into the opponent's abdomen, then he will perform the 100 Kasai Panchi, then crosses his arms together and releases them out stunning the opponent, then does a downwards punch with his right hand, then a downwards hook with his left hand, a bicycle kick that launches the opponent high, then jumps over the opponent having both arms out by the side, then does another 100 Kasai Panchi, and then finishes it with a Bakuhatsu punch that launches the opponent back to the ground and then he finishes it by surrounding himself in Dark Red energy and throws a hard right hook launching the opponent. Quotes Intro *I can handle this fight alone. *Help me see this fight through! *But in the end, these fists of rage will be your demise. The Kasai Bakuhatsu! (To Adult Bazyli) *May the Uzziah clan rest well knowing that I shall extinguish the flames of evil! (To Ginjiro Uzziah) *You're disciplined. (To Crisitan Uzukato) *Maverick... Did you really think that little show would work on me? (To Maverick) Techniques *I'm gonna send you to heaven! (100 Kasai Panchi) *A-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta!!! (100 Kasai Panchi) *One Hundred Kasai Panchi! (100 Kasai Panchi) *Splitting Ends! (Splitting Ends: Dead or Alive) *Dead or Alive! (Splitting Ends: Dead or Alive) *Awakening my Senses! (Awaken Senses) *I'll show you the power of the Kasai Bakuhatsu! (Fire Scars Mode) *Come at me! (Fire Scars Mode) Awakened Technique *Prepare yourself! (Bakuhatsu Battle) *My powers come from my opponents! (Bakuhatsu Battle) *HWAAH! (Bakuhatsu Battle) *A-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta!!! (Bakuhatsu Battle) *And now I'll beat them into you! (Bakuhatsu Battle) *Hwata! (Bakuhatsu Battle) Victory Quotes *Your Hidden Death Star hovers over you. Can you see it? *Who's the next victim? Show yourself! Trivia Category:Fireball Force